


Destiny

by ScarlettFlame21



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other idols popping out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettFlame21/pseuds/ScarlettFlame21
Summary: Fate. Destiny. Whatever you call it. Legend says that there is a person you're meant to be the moment you're born. Your soul mate. A name engraved in your wrist. A mark.People tend to follow their fate, but there are some who chose to break fate. Make their own destinies, and this story is both of them.





	1. Prologue One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob just transferred and preparations for the School Festival is in full swing. Eric introduces him to his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First work in ao3, hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Stan The Boyz
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEVIN !!!  
> HAPPY SECOND ANNIVERSARY ASTRO !!!

#####  _**15 June 2020** _

_Beautiful_ , the first word that left his lips the first time he saw him and he felt the name in his wrist burn a little. There he is, playing the drums in the practice room, preparing for the school festival.

  


He just transferred last week and other students are too busy preparing for the festival to befriend him. Except Eric, always the sociable freshman (and since he speaks English), approached him on lunch break and ask him to sit with them. Only a few people present because most of them have clubs that are preparing for the festival.

"What's the big deal with the festival anyway?" asked Jacob, looking at the people scurrying around carrying boxes and other things they needed for their booths. "Good question," replied Sunwoo. 

He and Jacob are the only ones free that lunch break. They sat at their usual table and look at the students busy in the field. 'Such a rich school, having a full windowed wall in the cafeteria' the Canadian boy thought. 

"The festival is an open event, people who are not students can enter the premises and watch performances by the students for a small price, the school's rich but the festival is a fund raising event so a small fee is needed," Sunwoo explained. Probably going to be the longest thing he says for the whole week.

After a while, the bell rang and they parted ways into their classes.  


##### ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kev!" his hyung called out. He turned around and saw Sangyeon running after him. "What is it hyung?" he asked. "Joshua hurt his hand on Physical Education, I don't think he can perform with us," Sangyeon said, panting.

"What?" Joshua is one of the best guitarist they have and he was the one they practiced with since the beginning so it's hard to find a guitarist that can memorize their whole performance by 4 days, 5 if you count today, he doubts they can find anyone today. 

As they try to think of another guitarist, Joshua approached them and said his apologies for not being careful. They reassured him that it's fine and that he should focus on healing his hand. 

"Come on, let's get lunch," Sangyeon steered him to the cafeteria's direction when Joshua left. "Sounds good, I need food for my mind to function," he replied as they enter the big room. They made their way to their friends that are seated by the wall.  


##### ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look its Sangyeon hyung and Kevin hyung," Hwall pointed at the two boys in the other side of the wall. When the two enter, they waved to them to come over. Kevin slumped into the bench as Sangyeon get their lunch. "What happened?" Younghoon asked.

"Joshua hurt his hands, need new guitarist, a good one," Kevin said lifting his head and returning to his original position after. Eric's ears perked at the mention of the need of guitarist. "You need a guitarist?" he asked. "Yes, pronto," Sangyeon replied as he set down the tray of food. 

"I know someone," he wriggled his eyebrows and Kevin looked at him with a questioning look. "He just transferred last Monday," he said ending the conversation with a bright smile.  


##### ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric talked to Jacob about the position and after a lot of worries and reassurance, he agreed. So here he is now knocking at the door of the practice room, he's been standing there for the past minute but his presence has remained unknown. He decided to just let himself in and opening the door that will change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first prologue. I'll post the next by next week. I think. May all the diligence in the world be with me. Anyway I'm working on it so I just need an idea bomb. One prologue per ship and then on to the story, I hope you won't get bored. 
> 
> WE GOT SHUA IN THE AREA!!!
> 
> Joshua: Hi everyone! May this book be blessed *sprays holy water*
> 
> Okay that's enough Shua, go get the mop.
> 
> Joshua: Ne~ *mops* *teleported back to Carat World*
> 
> How rude, didn't even bid goodbye.
> 
> That's all folks, peace out~


	2. Prologue Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee's been occupied by work lately and he's been sleeping a lot on his History class, he needs someone to tutor him and Juyeon just know the right person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some kind of idea popped into my head so I wrote this whole chapter at school and edited it when I got home. I don't really know if it's good but I just got so excited that I finished a chapter in one day so here you go.
> 
> Peace out~

#####  _**15 June 2020** _

Chanhee is currently walking on the school hall when a familiar music started playing softly in the school speakers. The afternoon dj of the school just put up a recently released song. "Good afternoon students, here's a new song for your warm afternoon. _'Walkin' In Time'_ by New."

Chanhee smiled to himself as he enters the library and the song was blocked by the wooden door. The school's library has this antique bookstore feel and it's relaxing.

He sat down and opened his textbook, History became a headache recently because he kept on falling asleep on first class. Vocal practices always end late at night and History everyday is at 7 in the morning, so goodbye History knowledge. 

After a few minutes, Chanhee closed his book and laid his head above it sighing in defeat. _'I need someone to teach me and I need someone good'_ his last thoughts before slipping out of consciousness.

##### ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hwall can hear the music blasting inside the practice room and he's 3 meters away. He smirked and made his way inside; the dancer didn't even notice the new presence. He made his way to the speakers and pull out the plug. The dancer looked up to him with an annoyed look. 

"Come on hyung, lunch," Hwall shrugged. Changmin, still panting from dancing for an hour straight, let himself fall down the floor as he spread his limbs. "How long were you practicing anyway?" Hwall observed the room and stared at the foggy mirror.

"An hour? I guess," Changmin sat up as Hwall stared at him with a raised brow. He collected his stuffs and headed to the shower room, Hwall waited for him outside. 

Changmin and Hwall found Younghoon and Eric sitting on their usual table. They ordered their foods and went to sit with them. They talked about random things that happened to their day until Changmin's ringtone resonated through the whole room. He sent a signal to his friends as he exit the room to get a better signal. 

"Eomma," he said. His talk with his mother lasted for 10 mins and as he returned to their table he found out that Kevin and Sangyeon have joined them.

##### ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juyeon found a passed out Chanhee on one of the library tables. He held out a chuckle as he woke his friend up. Chanhee groaned before finally gaining consciousness. "Work hours got into you?" Juyeon asked as he pulled out the chair next to Chanhee. 

Chanhee rolled his eyes and replied with an 'End me.' While blinking away the last remains of sleepiness in him, he had a sudden realization and glanced at his friend, who's pulling out some books from his bag, with a hopeful look. "What?" Juyeon asked as he stared back with confused face. 

"Teach me History. You're in my class so you know the lessons," Chanhee clung to Juyeon's arm desperately. "What?!" Juyeon swatted Chanhee away. Chanhee held on tighter and gave out his best puppy look. Juyeon averted his eyes but he can't escape.

Juyeon sighed in defeat, "Fine." Chanhee's eyes lit up. "You'll teach me?" in the loudest squeal he can manage in a library. "No," Juyeon frowned and Chanhee's excitement died down. "But I know someone who can," he smiled as his friend says thank you in every language he can manage. 

"So who is it?"

##### ~~~~~~~~~~~

"No," Changmin replied with a flat tone. "Come on Changmin, I'll give you a discount whenever you come by the cafe," Juyeon plead. Changmin examined his dance partner. 

"Give me three good reasons to say yes," he said, Juyeon cheered. 

"One, you're the only person I know in our class that's good in History. Two, Chanhee really needs a tutor for him not to fail Professor Kai's class, and since I'm the helpful friend, I'm helping him. And three," he paused for a while as he grinned at the younger who's watching him expectantly. "You can't say no to me."

Changmin chuckled at that statement but in the end he gave in. "Fine, whatever. I can only do it in about an hour for two days though. You know the festival's coming up and we got dance practices," he said.

"You got it," Juyeon winked at him and started playing their music for the festival. "Contact him yourself though, I'll go practice," Juyeon jumped up from his position away from arms’ reach to avoid getting smacked by Changmin. 

Changmin texted Chanhee their schedule and went to join Juyeon in the middle of the song.

##### ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haknyeon and Chanhee were hanging around Juyeon's cafe when Chanhee received a message.

##### Ji Changmin

Hey Chanhee,  
Juyeon told me you need help in History and asks for my help. I'm free for an hour after school tomorrow and the next day. Are those times enough?  
_Sent 19:35_

What the f, okay let's stop there. But seriously? Juyeon asked Changmin, the school's best dancer, to help me, a nobody, in History. Great. Life's great. But then beggars can't be choosers so he replied gratefully.

##### ~~~~~~~~~~~~

#####  **Choi Chanhee**

Thank you, thank you. Two hours are enough I just need this week’s lessons anyway. I just wish Juyeon didn't sell his organs so you will agree to teach me.  
_sent 19:46_  
_read 20:35_

Changmin smiled at the reply, he returned his phone on his pocket as he catch up to his co-dance members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting my Stray Kids album this weekend so maybe I'll write a oneshot of Stray Kids, I'm not sure, but if an idea came to me, I'll gladly write it. Btw, I really need to find a The Boyz album here T_T
> 
> Btw, we have Kim Jongin, Kai of EXO in the studio!!!
> 
> Kai: Hello! *waves shyly*
> 
> *fangirls* ily Kai <<<<3333
> 
> Kai: *gets shy*
> 
> *continues fangirling* DANCE, DANCE, DANCE !!!
> 
> Kai: *body rolls*
> 
> *dies*
> 
> Kai: UHhhhhh... *pokes author* Hehe. *looks at readers* She'll update either next week or another one this week. Byeeee~ I need to go back to EXO Planet, Kyungsoo is calling for dinner. *teleports out*


	3. Prologue Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwall is so done with his friends and Hyunjae is going to play cupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!!! Okay first of all is SORRY. I promised that I will post an update last week but I got really busy since I have remaining requirements but guess what? I'm free starting today and by free I mean bored free. School is kind of boring when we're not doing anything I almost died surviving today. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my babbling. Here are the things I edited  
> -I added the dates of the first two prologues I looked them up in the calendar so it's legit weekdays  
> -I added some dialogues thingies in the end notes, like a backstage thingy where the guest idols shows up. 
> 
> That's all folks, happy reading~

#####  _**15 June 2020** _

Hwall is so done with his friends, or should he stop on calling them that. They kept on leaving him behind. 

Here he is walking home alone, Changmin and Juyeon left him after practice saying he's so slow when they kept on scattering the things inside his bag. Being the youngest in the club has some serious disadvantages. 

He sighed as he makes his way to the eldest's cafe, he decided he needed a little coffee and company since his parents are still at work. 

The chimes rang as he enters, he greeted Minho, the brunette junior working on his shift, and ordered his usual. He passed by Chanhee and Haknyeon's table as he slips into a corner booth.

##### ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juyeon went out of the Employee's Room apron tied to his waist. He doesn't have too much homework so he decided to help in the cafe. 

He chatted with his friends while no work is needed to be done, mostly Chanhee complaining about either the tutor thing or his packed schedules. When he saw Hwall on his peripheral view, he excused himself from his friends and made his way towards him. 

"Hey!" Juyeon said in a teasing tone as he sat opposite of the said boy. Hwall rolled his eyes and continued doing his homeworks. Juyeon chuckled. "Hey, sorry okay?" he nudges Hwall over and over again, smirk not leaving his face, until the younger finally gave in. "Ugh, fine. Just. Please stop with the excessive bullying," Hwall pouted as he close his textbook. 

Juyeon replied with a _'It's love'_ which earned him a smack in the arm. They talked about different things until Minho's shift is over indicating that it's already late.

##### ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well you two love birds if you like to keep me company throughout my shift, then I will gladly accept," Hyunjae leaned into their booth, raising an eyebrow playfully. 

The two said people just laughed and got ready to leave. Hyunjae went to the counter smiling to himself, if he's gonna be cupid, he gotta do it right. And knowing that those two have a different name engraved into their wrists is a major challenge itself.

He watch as Hwall wait for Juyeon to get his things inside the Empolyee's Room, he also notice how Hwall's eyes sparkle with adoration, Hyunjae shrugged. "Well it'll be easy. But Juyeon is anything but easy," he sighed. 

Juyeon's family tradition is for them to find their soulmate and be with their soulmate. It just happens naturally to them, their soulmates appear and they agree to marry. And Juyeon, being a man, is to continue the bloodline and tradition. Pretty old if you ask Hyunjae, but he met Juyeon's parents and he knows their stories, it's not a flowery path. And if Hyunjae is convinced how much more is their own son. Breaking fate has its down side but he just can't let himself see more of Hwall and Juyeon's hopeless love story. They need a happy ending and Hyunjae is determined to give them one.

"You'll help me right?" Hyunjae smiled and winked at no one in particular but the person it is directed to know already. I mean, who doesn't love a happy ending? Right dear readers? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update another one this week, I PROMISE !!! This is so short for me but I think it's the chapter with the most sense, it's just that sometimes I forgot that this is a soulmate au, hehe sorry. Anyway I'll shorten the prologues starting here so that I can finish them early and we can start with the real story.
> 
> And YES Hyunjae is one of those characters that like you know interact with the readers and knows that this is a story, I forgot what it's called but I heard there's something like that before so yeah. 
> 
> Btw, here's Lee Minho of Stray Kids everyone!!! Say Hi :)
> 
> Minho: Hi! *waves*
> 
> Okay that's enough, you'll get more screen time in further chapters. *throws Minho back to Stray Planet*  
> Peace out~ V(^_^)V


End file.
